


Lead Gamers Astray

by Daemon_By_Night



Category: Bleach, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Gamer Risa Odazaki, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, My Canon Now Kubo, No beta we die like Kaien, North Rukongai, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Life Rememberance, Rukongai District 57, SPOILERS FOR BLEACH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: When Risa dies in the human world, she becomes Risa Odazaki; Soul of the 57th District, North Rukongai. While she does remember her past life, and the story of Bleach, does she really want to keep to Canon?Starts 170 years or so before Bleach
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Risa Odazaki, Hirako Shinji & Risa Odazaki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Risa Odazaki & Tina Kanehara, Squad 5 & Risa Odazaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Enter! North Rukongai!

_“What would it be like”_ Most gaming nerds wonder, “ _To live life as a game?”_ I assume a lot of people would think it to be real fun, grinding levels and fighting enemies. 

Lemme tell ya now. _It’s not fun!_

I don’t remember much of my life, other than my first name; Risa. Pronounced _Ree-za_ by the way. And yes. I did say “My life” as if I died. Cause I did. The whole bone-shattering, screaming package. I think I was crushed by a support beam? 

You’d think my life would’ve been over after I was crushed. No. Because it all goes dark, and suddenly I’m waking up in a torn & ragged blue & white kimono behind a shack, with a glowing blue screen in front of my face. 

**[Welcome to “The Gamer”!**

**A Take on that Series you really liked when you were alive! Cause you’re dead. If you didn’t already know.]**

“This… has a really.. Uh, interesting commentary. I can tell.” I commented, staring at the screen, before deciding; fuck it. “ **Close**.” Low and behold, the screen appeared to fold in on itself before disappearing completely. 

“Alright.. I guess I should find out where I am.” I said aloud, moving out from behind the shack. “SON OF A--” If you guessed another screen showed up, guess what? Ya win a cookie!

**[Quest!]**

**Figure out where you are!**

**After dying, you woke up behind a shack wearing a torn kimono.**

**This certainly isn’t Kansas anymore, Risa.**

**Rewards:**

**500 Kan**

**1000 xp**

**+100 relationship with ?**

**Failure:**

**There’s no way you could possibly fail this.**

**Accept?**

**Y | N**

I laughed quietly at the reference to the Wizard of Oz, before hitting accept. I also pointedly ignored the snarky comment under the Failure Option. “Alright. Let’s find out where the fuck we are!” I walk out from behind the shack, with no more dumb boxes of text, and start walking. 

As I walk, I get a small feeling of familiarity. What with the people who have torn and dull clothes, the worn down homes, and the carts on the streets advertising food. There are some kids around, playing tag, or sticking close to the older people. I, myself was looking for a somewhat trustworthy looking adult. 

Eventually, I did. An elderly woman sitting on the porch of a run down house knitting something, “Excuse me, ma’am?”

She looked up, and smiled at me. She, despite looking old, was very pretty. Most of her clothes seemed to be self-knitted, which would probably explain what she was currently doing. Her hair was a dark grey and had amber eyes. “Hello young one. Are you new here?”

I nodded, “Yea… could you tell me where I am?”

“Why of course! This is the 57th District of Northern Rukongai. It’s called Kanjikuri. My name’s Tina Kanehara.” 

I smiled at her, currently ignoring the pop-up box next to me, “I’m Risa… that’s all I can remember.” (Which was a lie but she didn’t need to know that) 

“Many souls don’t. But that’s all good. You just need to live as much as you can, okay Risa? You may need food, depending on your Spiritual Pressure. Many souls only need food one a fortnight.” 

“Thank you, Miss Kanehara!” 

Tina laughed, and waved her hand, “I’ll see you around, okay?”

I nodded, and ran off, finally glancing at the pop-up box. 

**[Where am I?]**

**Apparently you’re in the 57th District, North Rukongai.**

**Doesn’t that sound familiar** **_?_ **

**[Quest Completed!]**

**Gained:**

**500 Kan**

**1000 xp**

**+100 relationship with Tina Kanehara!**

**[Level Up by 1!]**

Alright! So I levelled up. I guess I should probably check my stats, considering I haven’t done that at all. 

“ **Status** ” 

**[Stats]**

**Title: N/A**

**Name: Risa**

**Soul Age: 70**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: Lv 2 xp: 0.00%**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 120**

**RP: 1500**

**STR: 10 (+)**

**VIT: 10 (+)**

**DEX: 10 (+)**

**WIS: 10 (+)**

**INT: 10 (+)**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 10**

**Money: 500 Kan**

**[EFFECTS]**

**Gamer’s Mind (Passive) Lv: MAX:**

**Allows user to calmly & logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to Psyche Effects. Can remember most of Past Life.**

**Gamer’s Body (Passive):**

**Live life as if it were a game. (+10 to STR, VIT, DEX, WIS & INT) This is a permanent buff, and cannot be changed in any way.**

Those are, surprisingly, good stats. Since I leveled up and gained points, I should probably put them in places. Where should I though? Plus, that box has got me thinking. Rukongai is a place in the Soul Society from the Bleach Anime. The one with the Soul Reapers and the guy who planned literally everything. So if I want to be a Soul Reaper myself to influence the plot, I should put some points in STR, and some points in DEX, as well as VIT. 

**[For thinking about your future, and where to put your points, you gained +1 WIS and +1 INT]**

Thank you, pop-up box of doom. But I did put my points where I thought they should fit, before closing my Status window. And hey, wait a second. If this _“_ gamer” thing is like the comic, then I should be able to **Observe** multiple things. 

**[For thinking about other actions you can take, you gained +1 WIS and +1 INT]**

Whoever’s in charge of this thing is very generous with Wisdom points. But I won’t complain. Now lets see.. What could I observe? I looked around for a bit, but didn’t find anything too interesting. As that was slightly disappointing, I decided to observe a simple barrel instead. 

“ **Observe**.” I stated, watching the pop-up box appear. 

**[Barrel of Wheat, Lv 1]**

**Exactly what it says on the Tin. This barrel contains stalks of wheat.**

**Considering this is near a food store, I wouldn’t be surprised.**

**_[Observe_** **_grew to Level 2! xp 14.23/100.00]_**

Fun. But hey, food is just around the corner if that skill is to be believed. I’m hungry anyways. As if to prove my point, my stomach rumbled pitifully. 

**[Quest!]**

**Even though you’ve only been here for two-thirds of a day, you’re already hungry? Wow.**

**Objective: Get food! [0/1 Bread]**

**Rewards:**

**500 Kan**

**830 xp**

**Failure:**

**Starvation**

**Accept?**

**Y | N**

I hit accept, and made my way to the shop. 

**[Stats]**

**Title: N/A**

**Name: Risa**

**Soul Age: 70**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: Lv 2 xp: 0.00%**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 120**

**RP: 1500**

**STR: 13 (+)**

**VIT: 13 (+)**

**DEX: 13(+)**

**WIS: 12 (+)**

**INT: 15 (+)**

**LUK: 7**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 500 Kan**

**[Effects]**

**Gamer’s Mind (Passive) Lv: MAX:**

**Allows user to calmly & logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to Psyche Effects. Can remember most of Past Life.**

**Gamer’s Body (Passive):**

**Live life as if it were a game. (+10 to STR, VIT, DEX, WIS & INT) This is a permanent buff, and cannot be changed in any way.**

**[Relationships]**

**Tina Kanehara: 100/1000 - Acquaintances**

**[Skills]**

**Status:**

**Call up your stats window, like I assume you’re doing right now.**

**Observe, Lv: 2 (14.23/100):**

**By** **_Observing_ ** **you can learn the secrets of objects, souls, hollows, whatever catches your fancy! Be sure to level this up if you want more accurate information!**


	2. Sorry, yall

Sorry about this, but I'm afraid this story is cancelled ^^; 

I couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this, and as such, it's abandoned. Don't worry though! I'm still working on Leave the Dead, Join the Living, I just had to take a break from it since my mind had writers block!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this so far~ Don't worry though! I'm still working on LTD, JTL! This is kinda a fic I can turn to when I'm out of inspiration for that fic!


End file.
